In the Feudal Era
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Long ago, when someone told me that I would soon be reincarnated and time traveled, I would laugh at their face and proceed to send him/her/them/it to a mental hospital. But no. It all happened to me sadly. But who will take care of my 18 cats? Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1- Dying

**I just had to do an Inuyasha fanfiction. I personally don't like Inuyasha. He's brash, a two-timer and an idiot. I mean, he did make a promise to protect Kagome, but he just ran at the moment he see/smells Kikyo**

 **And seriously, she's just all ashes and bones. What does Inuyasha possibly want a corpse? Is he secretly a necrophile?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dying**

* * *

Me, being the typical 28-year old single woman who doesn't have anything interesting to say...Except maybe from that time when I often had fights with males in my school years. I had to teach idiotic high-schoolers with lots of hormones in them. You wouldn't believe how many of them hit on me.

I take joy in my 18 cats. Perhaps I might have more because of the litters they might get and I take strays in. I absolutely loath dogs.

I glared at the offending hand who tried to swung his grimy hands on my shoulder and flipped him over with the Judo flip.

"Detention" I simply said before purposely stepping on his hand with my low but sharp heels, ignoring his pain of cries. You would have thought with my reputation as the 'cold-hearted bitch', named dearly by the majority of the females. The teachers didn't care as they hate this school but it has a good pay. Teaching History with the most summarized lectures to people with the I.Q of possible nada. The school bell rung finally and almost everyone rushed out. My favorite people were the quiet people who preferred to stay at the back. Most of their response were that so the people who barely has an I.Q would at least learn, as quoted by the majority of them except for the cute and squeaky ones.

I went towards my car. I didn't see that fucking car that the students have owned run over me. It was fast and extremely painful with the weight of the fucking car and it can fit at least 8 people if they squeezed. And seriously, it was obviously full. I wish that they had died instead. The lesser morons, the better the world becomes.

I blinked….Wait, I wasn't supposed to blink! Everything was blurry. I opened and closed my fist and heard some sound. I wasn't sure if that it was cooing or whatever. So I endured it. I have been fed something warm and I felt like a baby that I'm not….or am I? Shit. Now who will take care of my babies? Well, probably my parents and grandparents who are fond of animals and have exotic animals themselves like hedgehogs, moths, a slow loris, toads etc.

I have counted the days as I could at least know the differences between light and dark, for morning and night. I could at least hear. I have been feeling warm touch to my skin each time and the warmth of the sun on my skin often. For 91 days, I could begin to finally see. I blinked as I looked at the gigantic woman form who was smiling kindly at me.

She was cooing in a foreign language which I recognize as Japanese. At least I can understand the basic. Often trying to point at things, which I will need to remember since I am staying in this new life. She seems to young and a lot of people seems to look at her sympathetically. I glared at them, making them look away. We came into what seems to be a lake full of water lilies

"Mama. Kotoko" She said. It looks like instead of trying to get me speak, she wants me to remember her. She pointed at the water lillies then at me

"Suiren" She said. I nodded and she smiled softly at me. Welp, that's the first time someone ever smiled softly at me. My Ma and Pa are the people whose definition is a tough love so it might be an interesting experience. I belatedly noticed that most of them were wearing yukatas and huts as houses. Was I born in the wrong period of time?

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Please review/favorite/ follow if like.**


	2. Chapter 2- A man into our lives

**I already thought of the possibilities. I have to type this fast before moving onto another story. Sorry if I don't spend some time on other stories. I just _need_ more informations and interesting ideas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A man into our lives**

* * *

Long ago, when someone told me that I would soon be reincarnated and time traveled, I would laugh at their face and proceed to send him/her/them/it to a mental hospital. But no.

At the age of 4, I had successfully mastered a total of 1000 words... I think. Mama, or Kotoko, has a special way for teaching me instead of the useless school who wastes 7 hours of your life by explaining things too broadly. Mama had pointed at things and say their names repeatedly. After I gotten used to it, she'll point at it without saying anything and probably asked 'What is/are those?'. This is how I broadened my word at the same time. I would say the answers. But if I get it wrong, she'll smile a 'nice try' before pointing to other things/go to another place, before pointing back to the ones I had missed. She also tried to correct me with my slang and other. Like Imma, or I'm. I have to refer them as I am.

I would help her with her daily chores. I don't seem to have a father at all. So I would help with the work load for her too even though my body still couldn't handle much. Doing farmwork is really exhausting. But I soon got used to it. And the funny thing is, we don't take a bath.

Yeah, if we take a bath, we'll have to use the river or a hot spring. But chances were that you might get killed by a demon. I raised my eyebrow at the notion. I know that Japaneses loves fiction and supernatural, but is this how some people does at first?

Mama would teach me how to cook, how to clean the house, how to farm, how to take good care of the animals. We had 2 chickens named Hiyo and Chiyo, Male and female respectively along with Yuukan, our ox.

We were poor and live in a seriously tiny hut. For winter, we almost froze to death but then some neighbors were kind enough to let us stay in their house in the cold only.

For plants we got only rice. Fishing is also important, though we barely eat them since 1) Mama has to take care of me 2) We don't have 'manpower' and 3) Because I'm still young.

I never played with the local children since their mentality was low that I could not stand them. I made sure to even protect Mama who seemed thinner than the last time… Obviously, with her starving and giving me all the food and thought that I didn't notice. I tried to fish but absolutely failed. The elders thought that with my intelligence and 'astounding' ability to adapt fast. They called me a half demon. Of course, no one else believed in them as most of them were senile. But why did they call me that?

Mama took me out to the village on a festival one day in the summer. This was the day when everything was either cheap or free. So we took a lot of food and leftovers. I was enjoying trying to catch the fish when I heard Mama squeak. I spun around and saw her on the ground because she was crouching down to watch me try and miserably fail. I saw someone next to her, must have accidentally knocked her down

I looked up at the person who was wearing a gray Yukata. He was wearing a fox mask that was cast aside of his head and him fanning himself with a fan. He obviously is a rich guy, I could see it in the state of his yukata that wasn't worn out nor was it dirtied…. and I don't recognize him in the village. He had a serious, rough look but I saw the genuine worry in his eyes. He was also quite attractive.

"Mama...Okay?" I asked her, she got up and dusted her yukata off and smiled at me.

"I am okay." She said before facing the guy

"I am very sorry for being in your way" She said submissively.

"Mama. You don't have to be submissive to him. Just because he's a male, doesn't mean that you can't not kick him" I said without caring. She flustered over my blatant disrespect while I just shrug off when I said that males don't even know the pain of childbirth when she flustered again where I heard of it. I said that I heard when Miyako-san- who was one of the villagers- who was giving birth, practically screamed out even though it was a disgrace screaming out. Tch, it hurts and guys can just do the process. We stopped when we heard a deep short chuckle

"Don't worry. I am the one at fault" He said, facing us with a small tilt in his lips.

"My name is Isada Takenosuke" We stared at him, he looks like he was anticipating something. But I'm not sure.. But he seemed to notice that we don't recognize him at all.

"Suiren" My own childish voice said.

"My name is Kotoko. I apologize for my daughter" She said

"Daughter?" He asked. She smiled uncaringly. In this Era, it seems that women as young as 13 can get married off and soon pregnant without a care in the world. Since most start their puberty at that age, nobody cares.

"I apologize if this might be a bit too uncomfortable but may I ask a favor?" He asked politely, seemingly as if desperate.

"If it is in our disposal, I suppose that I would not mind" She said with a thoughtful look.

"Mama!" I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the man intently. He smiled softly at me before looking at Mama in the eyes

" Would you not mind if I company you?" He asked. I saw his eyes glancing around. Mama saw his problem before smiling softly at him before nodding.

He slid his mask onto his face and I turned around again to concentrate on getting the fish. I squinted hard and managed to only get one.

"Goodbye!" I heard the stall keeper called out as we left together. There was a commotion and soon, men began to enter, trying to seemingly find someone before leaving somewhere else.

I tried my best to get prices everywhere. Like free Daikon,clothes, tofu, a pot, ladle etc. I might have failed in most of them, but the Isada-san helped us earned it. He was seriously good at aiming. There were archery, throwing, catching etc.

Mama turned around and I followed with her. A man asked her and the guy if she ever saw someone named Hariyama Isao. He also showed a scroll with the picture of the person and explained to us 'pheasants' that the Hariyama Isao was a rich nobleman who ran away and his father wanted him back. I peeked into it and saw that it was the same man who was accompanying us. And the guy in red makes it sound as if like his father was a child and wanted his unwanted toys back.

Mama smiled politely at the man and I glanced at the guy, he seemed stiff. Mama shook her head and the man with the scroll narrowed his eyes, seemingly suspicious of her. I had to help, after all, who would suspect a kid

"Papa! I wanna eat fish!" I whined towards the… not Isada Takenosuke. I tugged on his yukata and he seemed to hesitant before he ruffled my hair and nodded towards Mama who stiffened before smiling at him.

"Hurry upppp!" I whined again, dragging him. The man soon began to accept the answer and left us as I dragged the either criminal or someone who escaped from their residence into who knows where.

After we were in a fairly uncrowded area, I stopped dragging him

"That was absolutely repulsive. Please do not try and make me act like that again unless desperate" I said with disgust in my voice. Silence reigned the area before Mama began

"Ummm…. Hariyama-san-" Mama started before she was interrupted by him

"Please call me Isao" He interrupted, sliding his mask of to the side of his head

"Okay. I-I-I-I-Isao-san" She stuttered. Obviously not used to calling a male's first names.

"Why was I running away?" He asked bitterly. She nodded hesitantly

" They were putting all their burdens onto me. Every time when they do something wrong, they blame me after placing their works onto me. I could not stand it and soon, I ran away and here I am" He said…. Actually, I barely was able to understand. He was speaking in the polite and formal tone that was too fast for me to apprehend. I grabbed my head

"Urghhh, stop speaking fast! Cannot understand!" I said, my grammar was still not good and I was doing it to stop the awkwardness filter through the air. Mama lectured me with my grammar. I could spot Isao smiling at us. In happiness.

"Umm…. I-I-I-Isao-san. Since you ran away….. why don't you stay with us?" She asked. His eyes widened

"I could not possibly burden you" He said

"Eh, you won't burden us" I shrugged. And I stared into his eyes with my eyebrow raised as in a 'why not'

"I apologize for the inconvenience" He said defeated. He said that he left his belongings at the inn and we went with him to get it before leading him back to our house, which was tiny, not that we were the most poorest, but not the most richest either.

"I apologize if it is too small for you I-Isao-san" She stuttered much better

"No, I apologize-" He started before I interrupted them with annoyance laced in my voice

"Would you stop with the 'apologizing' and start kissing?" I asked, they flustered with my language and with the 'kissing' part. I knew that he would be a significant to Mama so I let him into our world.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Somehow, I feel that Suiren treats Kotoko as her own best friend who teases her for a crush...**


	3. Chapter 3- Papa

**Warning: Language and some mentioned 'scenes'. Eh, this is Teen anyways. It's your fault if you proceed to read it. Don't berate me**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Papa**

* * *

Isao-san had helped us with the fishing and the hunting. I asked him if I could help with the fishing. He said that I was too young to do it and he will teach me when I am older. A much better response than most of the males that I asked who laughed at me, patted my head and proceeded to ignore me.

True to his and my words, Mama and he seemed to get closer and he taught me how to fish along with how to hunt and skin/gut the animal/fish when I'm physically 9.

They seemed oblivious to each other's affection. I was so frustrated by their love sickness and constant asking of whether one of them liked each other and what should they do that I shouted that Mama should just marry Isao and make him become Papa. They got flustered and I pushed Mama to Isao and ran away from the house for them to have some privacy. Mama began trusting him more with me and made he and I lunch when we got out for fishing, hunting or even farming.

We seem like a family enough. When he shook off his topper part of his Yukata, I am not ashamed to admit that I ogled at his chest...along with his scar on the chest. But I didn't try to pry an answer from him.

I didn't come back until it got dark and it was at least morning. I didn't come back empty-handed when I got back, of course. I got some fish hanging from the poles that I've stabbed them through along with dragging a boar that was at least my size.

It was my first time doing it myself and I was absolutely scared to death. Until I got the thrill and managed to stab the boar a lot of times. The places Isao had taught me that were fatal but wouldn't bleed out.

I knocked on the door hesitantly. I heard their response to come in and I hesitantly entered. I knew instantly to what they did. Psh, you think that they wouldn't do the deed? They've known each other for 5 years. I was glad that at least they had relief.

Mama is stirring the pot that was boiling and in the process of pouring one to Isao. She told me to clean myself up. When I did and went to sit down on the floor, I waited until they were drinking the soup before I asked

"Did Isao become my Papa yet?" They choked on their soup and blushed.

"Umm…. Not yet?" Mama looked at Isao questioningly who nodded while blushing.

"Okay. Then I'll just call him Papa. And" I said stopping at my words. They looked at me

"I want a sibling" I said, watching them choke on their soup again. They're cute together.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Actually, when I wrote the last part, I actually squealed softly at the cute scene. But seriously. It feels like Suiren is treating Kotoko like a sister or a best friend**


	4. Chapter 4 - Yōkai

**Yeah! I re-read my stories and finally got inspiration! I guess...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Yōkai**

* * *

I stared at the bundles in my arms. Mama was sleeping off the exhaustion and Papa was with her, wanting to support her and since I'm mature, he told me to take care of these bundles. Twins. I couldn't believe it. I am the big sister of twins. A boy and a girl that wasn't even named yet. When we found a name for them, we hold a naming ceremony. Mama told me that when she held me in her arms, she immediately thought of the name Suiren. Thus my name. But now, these nameless babies were sleeping soundly in my arms. Eyes still closed and drowsy, awkward movements, those occasional yawning, red, wrinkly face.

It was just too adorable. I stared, fascinated by the new lives. This was the first time I've ever held a newborn. I held them firmly against myself gently. I won't let them be like those idiotic highschoolers I was forced to teach. I bit on my lips. Trying to think up a good name from different japanese names I know. Madoka, Miku, Rin, Rei, Tsuki, Haruka, Sakura, Mei, Shizuka, Nana, Asuna, Kasumi...But all of them are no good. Rumi?...That's...actually a pretty cute name.

How about the boy? Wow, I prefer reading Shonen stuff so I know a heck ton lot of it. Kirito, Yukio, Ren, Atsushi, Kaito, Hayato, Takeshi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hiro, Eiji, Touya, Nagisa, Itona... Kyoya's a pretty nice name.

Rumi and Kyoya... I wonder if Papa and Mama would like the names I've given them

* * *

 _Timeskip..._

It's been 5 months and all of us are already tired and sleep-deprived. Twins means double the trouble. If one wakes up, the other one does. You have to take care of them both at the same time otherwise they'll cry. Papa and I would often go out and hunt things while Mama would stay behind and take care of the twins. Though in the end, she was tired by the time we came back with 3 boars and a net of fishes.

I played with them daily, I was glad that they weren't like me. I wouldn't be able to stand new people. I would have known at first glance when they are one. Mama even noticed when she saw my 'intelligent' eyes. I was just an old soul who probably would have became that cat lady.

The twins squealed when I tickled their tummy. They were practically butt-naked. The era in here barely has any clothes except for a yukata and babies were often given this thing where they can freely release themselves. I cooed at the adorableness and innocence that they were practically radiating. Even with a sleep-deprived lifestyle, I still loved them.

I sang them the usual lullaby I sang to them. Well, more like a hum since I suck at singing. Sis Puella Magical if the title's right. I was soon about to be 10 years old with how the days were passing by quickly.

* * *

 _More Timeskip_...

"Sui!" Everyone dropped what they're doing when they heard Kyoya squeal and quickly rushed towards where the twins were lying. "Sui!Sui!" He squealed out. I grinned widely. "He said my name first" I bragged, we all surrounded the babes, who were looking curiously at us. "At least we still have Rumi" Papa said. At that, we all looked at Rumi at the same time who tilted her head. "Papa!" She squealed, clapping her hands together in a clumsy manner.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl alright" Mama chuckled, shaking her head. Mama went off to refold the laundry and Papa went along with her to help her. I picked up the twins carefully. "I'm going out for a while with them!" I called out. They nodded and I left to go to my favourite spot. The place with water lillies on them. It was where I remember my first memories. The only place I get some deja vu and sense of fondness with that memory.

"Look at that" I said, stopping right in front of the lake, the beautiful view of the water lillies on top of the water surface. "It was where I remember my first memory. Where I first began learning words. Like Sky, water, water lily, my name. " I whispered to them, they looked at me with drool dripping down their mouths. I couldn't do anything to wipe it anyways as my hands were full.

I gazed at the view for a long time before I decided to go back.

* * *

 _Timeskip..._

The twins are now 5 years old, making me 14, almost 15. I doted on them but didn't spoil them. I taught them manners as possible as I could along with Japanese vocabulary with the help of Mama and Papa. Well, at least they knew how to bow properly and shut up. We now got several chickens as Hiyo, Chiyo and Yuukan were getting old. Yuukan, we had to kill her as she was growing old. I cried while the twins didn't know what was going on. Hiyo and Chiyo just one day died.

But Hiyo and Chiyo left their own descendants anyways.

Anyways, I've been getting marriage proposals from guys my age to old ugly fat men. Papa refused them all, making sure that they kept away from me and as the man of the family, he rejected all of them. I'm almost thinking to do a Kaguya-hime with no guilt when each of them dies or runs off, never appearing in front of me ever again as they were humiliated. The twins had learnt a lot of things from us and will occasionally help Mama with the cooking. We give them some snacks as a reward after that. Those were every possible snacks I can make with these era's cooking supplies.

Rumi and Kyoya loves them. And because of that, I use that to my advantage. If they completed a chore or be obedient, I will give them some snacks. They became total sweethearts just for some snacks. And because only I can make it, they always beg for me to make it.

But what really annoys me is that the other guys my age would try and either dote on them to appeal to me, or threaten me if I don't marry them, the twins were going to get it. I chopped off their manhood for that. Since then, I've always brought a knife around me to Papa's approval. I did not care if I was going to be an old maid. I hate these immature brats and I would feel like I'm cradle-robbing and that's just plain gross.

These men over here were the typical jock. No brain, just brawn. I could at least hold an intelligent conversation with Papa. Though for the more richer guys who proposed to me, they flaunted their money, saying that they would buy me. Only for me to just knock their peg down low. I was only going to be a concubine or like a mistress most of the time. I do not want to be in a harem.

The last of my humanity disappeared when I killed the ones who persisted. Especially the ones who threatened my family. In my past life, if it wasn't illegal to kill anyone, I would have conducted killing everywhere to people I hate. In this particular village, killing is a matter of strength. I'm not sure about the other village, but the men often duel to the death over a girl. That happened about 3 times before I killed the person who tried to lay his grubby hands on me each time before it stopped.

So now, I'm free. Yay for me...Anyways, I took the twins out to play for a bit. I was done with my own chores while Papa and Mama were busy handling their own. I dressed the twins in boar fur. I have a boar cape and it was seriously cool. Just like Princess Mononoke, I got the head dangling down as a hood. It was heavy with the tusks especially but it made me look cool.

I didn't want them to play with the idiots so I took them to the forest nearby. I set them down beneath the first tree I found and settled down there. Rumi plucked flowers and place them on Kyoya's head with him giggling the entire time. I smiled fondly at them.

Then I heard the screams. I didn't think of anything at that moment before another scream rang. The twins got frightened and stop what they were doing to clutch at me kimono. I clutched them tightly, contemplating on what I should do. Should I bring them back or make them stay here? I thought about it before I picked them up to run back home. I settled them down a ditch that we dug up for the sake of storage and placed broken wood on top to cover it.

"Be quiet okay? Nee-chan will find out what happened" I whispered to them and closed the top before looking around and snuck into the tiny house we had. I looked at the scene with a horrified face. I rushed towards Papa and Mama who were bleeding and slowly dying. Papa was still alive, so I cradled him in my arms, not worrying about my bloodied kimono

"Sui..ren.." Papa gasped out. I could feel his heat slowly disappearing. "Shush, Papa. Try not to talk. You're going to be fine" I blubbered out as I covered his wounds desperately. He looked at me in confusion even with the pain in his eyes. "The twins are fine. I hid them." I replied to him, covering up the worst of the wounds.

"Take... care of ..them and..." He gasped and lurched. I shushed for him to stop speaking but he didn't do that "... hide. The..Yōkai...is still...here!" He spoke with pain. He pushed at me weakly, his one last action before he went limp. I patted his cheek, trying to get him to revive, desperately and silently. I clutched him tightly before lowering him gently.

I took the boar skin we had and rushed towards the ditch. I opened and jumped into the ditch, making the twins jump and tear up at the sight of my bloody kimono. I shushed at them, making them hold their own cries by covering each other's mouth. My heart twinged at that but we had no time. I hurriedly covered us both with the boar skin. If what Papa had been saying, usually, Yōkai have a strong sense of smell. I covered us both in order to hide our human scent and hopefully cover it with the boar scent.

I could hear some slithers around. "Where is it!? Where is the Shikon no Tama!?" I heard. The twins flinched and buried themselves even more in my kimono. It finally left but I wasn't taking any chances. I am going to make sure until a week later, we weren't ever getting out of here. We had plenty of supplies. There were clothes, food and water.

* * *

 _A week later..._

It was hell trying to stay there. There were some occasional sounds but it quickly went away. After a week, I took a glimpse and snuck out, being careful to not get spotted. A slither once more and I hid. But then there was another scream of pain. A heartbeat later, I shrieked at the person in front of me.

 _He seemed weird._

I mean seriously, there might not be any sign of makeup except for lipstick, but he was using EYESHADOW! I prepared myself, I knew by the looks of it, he was a powerful guy. But I placed my knife in front of me and got into a stance. He just gazed at me like I was a lowly piece of shit and walked away. I was a bit thankful but I slowly back away.

"SESSHŌMARU-SAMA!" I heard a screechy voice yell. When he came, he seemed disgusted to see me "WHAT IS THIS LOWLY HUMAN DOING HERE, SESSHŌMARU SAMA?!" I felt annoyed at that. So I picked up a conveniently near stick and threw it at that idiot before gazing cautiously at the guy with high status.

"SESSHŌMARU-SAMA! THE WOMAN'S FACE IS SCREECHING, MY LORD! IT APPEARS THAT THE TOMB IS NOT HERE!" The creature screeched. 'Sesshōmaru-sama' closed his eyes "Is that so" Before leaving. "WAIT FOR ME, MY LORD!" The toad rushed up to his lord.

I sunk down to my knees in relief. I stayed that way before going to different house to raid their supplies and bury Papa and Mama...I have to clean the house too.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Yeah, she is going to be involved in a bit. So first, we have Sesshōmaru who appears in the start, before anything major really happened anyway. Next, we'll have even more I** **guess...**


End file.
